


【茂灵】无法克制

by atatamori



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: 上篇原著向





	1. Chapter 1

“……既然已经毕业了，通知书也下来了，就不要想其他的，好好享受这个假期！人生可没有第二个没有作业的寒假了哦——Mob，你在听吗？”  
太阳从窗外照进来的时候，明明还是初春的萧条之色，但影山茂夫觉得，它好像带着要把人都融化掉的热度。  
他不由扯了扯毛衣高耸的领子，让自己喘了口气，再把目光从先前的落脚处，移向了自己手中的茶杯：茶梗没有竖起来，静静地漂浮在水面。  
也就是说，现在还不是一个说出口的好时机吗？

“Mob，你现在很奇怪啊。”灵幻新隆从对面的座椅上起身凑了过来，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“发烧了吗？”  
他的神情看起来认真而担忧，就像虽然自己的超能力弟子已经年满十八，但还是个不擅长照顾自己身体和心理的小孩子。  
灵幻凑过来的时候，让茂夫先前刻意逃避的地方，再次回到了他的视野之中。

……浅色的、干燥的、看上去十分柔软的……  
去年自己在他生日时送的润唇膏没有被使用吗？干裂的嘴唇中缝，像是因为过于干燥而裂开了一道小小的伤口，因为流过血，颜色比周围的唇色要深一些。  
这会儿大概也是因为说了不少话而感到了疼痛：灵幻下意识地舔了舔自己的下唇，那处伤口被晶亮与湿润覆盖了。

“影山，你的嘴唇太薄了，一看就不是让人很想亲的类型。”——茂夫记得被哪个朋友调侃过一句。  
但师父的嘴唇好像厚度适中，不管是……亲上去、还是舔上去，都十分适合的样子。  
这种嘴唇，就叫做“让人想亲的类型”吧。  
茂夫漫无边际地想着。

“Mob？Mob！”灵幻又凑过来了些，几乎要倾身倒在他身上了，“你最近真的很奇怪啊。是遇到什么事了吗？”  
他那条粉色的领带垂落了下来，在茂夫的眼前晃荡着，像个电影里能够催眠他人的怀表。  
“……没有遇到什么事。”茂夫垂下了眼睛。  
“只是有一件一直想做的事。”茶梗还是一如既往地漂浮在水面上——为什么就是一直找不到机会、或是勇气做出来呢？

“想做的事？”灵幻松了口气，退回到了自己的椅子上，“想做就去做嘛！向小蕾表白这件事不是也做到了吗？只要有勇气，Mob你什么都做得到的哦！”  
虽是如此……  
茂夫还是盯着茶杯不放。  
——想要扯住那条花哨的领带，迫使主人低下头来，接受自己干裂的嘴唇被弟子舔得湿润而红肿……这种事也做得到吗？

【不行、不行】摇晃的水面上，一直软塌塌的茶梗像是在回答他的话。  
茂夫的嘴角微不可察地下降了一点点，握住茶杯的手一时有些用力。  
“嚯。”一旁的小酒窝惊醒过来似的瞪着他，“怎么？有什么连本大爷都没发现的灵吗？”那个突然使用的力量是怎么回事？

“哦哦！Mob，你茶杯里的茶梗竖起来了哦！”灵幻往这边望了一眼，顿时大呼起来，“这说明最近你会遇到什么好事吧！”  
茂夫郑重地点了点头，“希望如此。”

——[27%]

 

“上次问你的时候，没有问完啊。”灵幻带着弟子往自己的公寓走去，“真的除了去爬山以外，就没有别的想要做的事了吗？”  
茂夫背着登山包跟在他身后，“暂时没有。”  
“是吗……那行吧，等到山上的时候你再慢慢想。”灵幻摸出了钥匙，“你先在沙发上等一下哦。我收拾一下就可以出发了。”  
“我不着急。”茂夫被按着坐在了灵幻家的椅子上，手里还被强塞了一罐橙汁。  
“行了行了。我很快的。”灵幻往浴室里走去，“就拿些洗漱东西和换洗衣服就好。”

“嘿。”小酒窝在他进去后，窜到了电视机的下面，并对着茂夫挤眉弄眼，“这可是难得的机会啊，茂夫！”  
“什么机会？”他来灵幻家的次数非常之少，就像灵幻也从不到他的家里去一样。灵幻像是十分注意不让最隐秘的私人空间暴露于人前，也因此从不要求茂夫对他展示。  
现在茂夫坐在这张并不算熟悉的沙发上，觉得全身都不自在了起来：师父的气息……在周围各处。  
床上皱巴巴的枕头、摊在被子上的睡衣、电脑椅子上的家居外套……这里的每一寸领土上都仿佛刻着“我是灵幻新隆的物品”。

“机会啊机会！”小酒窝伸出两只短短胖胖的小手乱挥着，“你就不想趁机瞧瞧那家伙平常在家里都藏了些什么吗？”他发出了一阵“嘿嘿嘿”的笑声。  
茂夫还是没有明白过来，“藏了什么？”  
“啧！”小酒窝懒得再给自己总是不上道的同伴科普，直接窜到了电视机下面的碟片柜里翻了起来。  
这种行为可不是做客礼仪。“小酒窝！”茂夫连忙阻止道。  
“哈，找到了！”小酒窝像是举着金子的淘金人一般，得意地转身让茂夫看那些碟片的封面，“这家伙根本就没打算藏起来嘛。真是可怕的成年人啊。”  
“回来！”虽然及时阻止了，但短暂的一瞥，还是足以让茂夫看清了那张碟片封面上，充满了性暗示的文字和人物姿势。

“怎么了吗？”灵幻从浴室里探出了一个头。  
茂夫下意识地否认，“没什么。”  
“哦。”灵幻没放在心上，“抱歉啊，我忘了前天趁出太阳把登山鞋给洗了，我再吹一下就好了。”  
“没事。”茂夫觉得自己的声音有些僵硬。但或许除了他自己以外，谁也没有发现。

茂夫见过那种碟片。  
他也不是什么没有朋友的懵懂初中生了。相反，他的男性朋友们似乎一点儿也不介意让他加入“青春期男性友谊中最普遍的一种交流方式”：一起看黄碟。  
当然，和去KTV或是其他地方的时候一样，茂夫从未真正地投入过这种活动本身，而只是投入于那种正常友谊的氛围之中。所以他总是在那种时刻里，会成为静静地看着碟片上呻吟此起彼伏，而他的朋友们做那种生理活动的“毁气氛者”。  
“生理现象”。茂夫能用这个词冷静地面对一切近在眼前，或是远在屏幕里的相关活动，而他自己抽身置外，用的表情和看动物世界的交配时没有什么不同。

那么，灵幻也会那么做吗？  
像他的朋友一样。  
……在这个拉上窗帘的小房子里，在他现在坐的沙发上，看着对面的电视屏幕，然后，把手伸向自己的身下。

他会用做出什么样的表情？摆出什么样的姿势？发出什么样的声音？  
他会把裤子全部脱掉，还是只松开皮带和拉链，把手放进贴身的内裤里？  
纸巾盒离床上和沙发都那样的近，在床上做那种事，也不是不可能吧？——躺在床上，双腿蜷曲着，一手咬在唇齿间堵住声音，一手在腿间难耐的摩擦里，熟练地动作着。

“……小酒窝。”茂夫闭上了眼睛，语气里有一分难以察觉的忍耐，“现在你能出去一下吗？”  
“啊？”小酒窝莫名其妙地看了他一眼，不可置信道，“喂喂，虽然我也知道你有多么维护那家伙，但也不至于就因为这一点事——”对我生气吧？  
“不是这样。”茂夫伸出一只手覆盖在自己眼睛上，在背光的房间里，意外地看起来有几分“？？？%”时的可怖感，只有声音沉稳得不可思议，“你先出去。”  
“直到我出去以前，你都不要进来。”  
“哦……”小酒窝来回看了一眼，最终发出了一声“我懂”的猥琐笑声，“那你慢慢来。”虽然之前看这种碟的时候，从来都没有反应，但不管怎么说，Mob都是一个健康的青春期男性啊！看到那种东西起反应是当然的啦！小酒窝倍感“老父亲欣慰”地飘出去了。

茂夫闭着眼睛。小酒窝离开之后，身边愈发静悄悄的，只剩下从浴室里传出来的吹风机的声音、灵幻哼着七七八八调子的声音。  
什么茶梗竖没竖起来，都不过是借口而已吧？  
过去的时候，他对自己说，只要在马拉松上跑进前十就对小蕾表白。后来他又对自己说，只要顺利地考进想去的大学，就对师父表达一切。  
那现在，条件不是已经达成了吗？

只要、只要现在走进去，就能在这个房间里、在这张沙发上，在这张他曾做无数次那种事的床上——  
“哦，Mob，久等了。”灵幻换了一身衣服走出来，“我收拾好了。”  
“你没喝橙汁啊？身体不舒服吗？想睡觉了？”

“……”  
茂夫揉了揉自己的眼睛，像是真的很困倦了一般。  
“没事。”他的声音因为比往常更为低沉的声调，反而变得更加柔软，“我们出发吧。”  
我在想什么啊？  
茂夫走出了这个小小的公寓，在心里摇了摇头。  
像疯了似的。

——[61%]

 

“啊——”灵幻长长地叹出了一口气，“我就说，这座山上的温泉是最棒的啦！”  
“而且主人还是我们曾经的客户，可以打五折！”灵幻脖子以下都泡在温泉里，喜滋滋地说道。  
“你分明就是冲着这个才选择这座山的吧？”小酒窝不客气地吐槽道。  
“这可是客户对我们的感谢之情！你怎么能阻止别人想要表达感激的方式呢？”灵幻义正言辞。  
“不，”小酒窝眼神平淡，言辞锋利，“你想说的分明是‘能占的便宜为什么不占’。”

“哼。”灵幻拒绝了这次聊天，并把“好友”拉入黑名单。  
“Mob，还没好吗？”他提高了声音。  
“好了。”一个人影划开白雾走了过来。  
“脱个衣服而已，你可真慢啊——”灵幻抱怨的话卡在了一半，眼睛快瞪出了框。  
他的嘴唇情不自禁地颤抖着，一直到茂夫走到他的面前来，才哆嗦着说道，“你这个、肌肉量，是……怎么回事？”  
穿着衣服的时候，完全看不出来啊！

“这个？”茂夫平淡地看了自己身上一眼，“我不是一直有在锻炼吗？因为很久没和师父泡过温泉了，所以师父还没有发现吧？”  
灵幻干巴巴地“哈哈”笑了两声，“是吗？”  
在茂夫下到水中的时候，他还在偷偷地瞥着茂夫身上那些结实而漂亮的线条，再与自己身上对比一下：啊啊啊！这不是当年的恐惧预想变成现实了吗？  
当初又小又弱的Mob现在不仅身高比他高了不少，连身材都是他这种常年坐事务所的中年男人无法企及的高度了啊！  
灵幻在心中默默饮恨握拳：愧为人师！

“师父，你在看什么？”茂夫黑漆漆的眼睛望过来的时候，让灵幻难得地感到了几分压力——不，或者应该说，他总是会因为茂夫的眼神感到压力或心虚，哪怕后者的年纪远远比他小。  
明明是这么一个可爱而听话的孩子。  
灵幻连忙握拳抵在唇边，假模假样地咳了两声，试图把自己不甘心的偷偷对比掩盖过去，“师父只是有点担心你像那些走捷径的肌肉狂魔一样，为了结果而喝了太多蛋白粉，却不重视过程，最终的肌肉反而只是徒有其表。”  
茂夫和过去一样，仔细地思索了他的话语，“师父说得对。”然后他看着灵幻的眼睛，认真地说道，“我没有喝蛋白粉，但师父如果担心的话，可以不用偷偷看。”  
“直接摸也可以的。”

灵幻几乎要把自己吓得呛住了，“不不，这不太好吧。”他呵呵地假笑着，心里只想着要把一如既往过于认真的小孩子糊弄过去——要是摸着全都是真实的肌肉，那自己岂不是更要饮恨了吗？  
“你也已经成年了。两个成年男人之间摸来摸去的……”  
“但是，师父平常也总给成年的男性按摩。”茂夫的表情没有什么波动，但对于过于熟悉他的灵幻而言，这明显是弟子感到委屈的表现。  
他连忙哄道，“那不一样的啦！我是说单纯只是为了确认而摸，当然不太好。师父可不想被当做恋童癖。”他没注意到茂夫的眼神深沉了几度。  
“为了按摩、啊不、是除灵的摸，就是正经、合法的生意往来哦！”灵幻想着以茂夫如今的外形条件，确实也需要开始注意一些目的不轨的家伙了——不管是男性还是女性。

“那如果我委托师父帮我除灵的话，师父也会帮我按摩吗？”  
说这话的时候，茂夫的眼睛望着下方，让灵幻无法看清里头的情绪。  
“可你哪用除——”  
“不行吗？”茂夫轻飘飘地说道。

“行！当然行！”灵幻大手一挥，“师父给弟子按、除灵算什么？”  
如果我以后当了父亲，绝对是孩子一撒娇，就拼命点头说好的“蠢爸爸”类型吧。灵幻一边在心里想着，一边接着说道，“等泡完后，你到我房里来，我这次正好带了精油。”  
“哗”的一声水声。  
茂夫从温泉里站了起来，“我泡好了。”

“嗯嗯、嗯？”  
“我在师父房间里等你。”  
灵幻目瞪口呆地望着茂夫的背影，“……”  
一旁的小酒窝幸灾乐祸，“你现在在想什么？”终于发现自己才是被弟子牵着鼻子走的那个笨蛋了吧哈哈！

却只见灵幻恨恨地一拳砸在池边，闭眼饮恨，“现在的小孩，怎么各方面都发育得这么好？”  
小酒窝：“……喂，告你性骚扰哦。”

——[79%]

 

“对对，就这样趴着。”灵幻身上穿的，和茂夫此时穿的是同一款式的“温泉免费提供浴衣”。白色而近乎半透明的面料，过于轻薄贴身的材质，还有明显稀少过头的布料，显然都是由“免费”这一词衍生而来的必然结果。  
灵幻见茂夫已经乖乖地按自己说的做了，便站起了身往背包的方向走去。以茂夫目前的视角，只有一个部位尤其得清晰与显眼。  
“师父……”因为趴在榻榻米上的姿势，他的声音变得有些沉闷，“最近刮了腿毛吗？”  
灵幻脚下一个趔趄，差点儿来了个平地摔。

“这、这是——”灵幻结结巴巴地试图解释。  
“师父又女装了啊。”茂夫了然地说出了结论。  
既然被说破了，灵幻也没有什么可隐瞒的了。反正茂夫本人也不是没被他拉着女装过。“也没办法吧。”灵幻反而驾轻就熟地抱怨了起来，“你和律要专心备考，当然不能叫你们。结果我女装后，那个学校的保安还是死活不让我进去！”  
“实在没办法，所以还花钱去了美容院。”看来比起被美容院的工作人员震惊看待，灵幻更心疼白花的钱。  
“那家店不仅不顾我的惨叫，非把我体毛全用蜜蜡脱掉了，还给我化了一个专业的妆。”灵幻想起当时的情景，不禁抖了抖，道，“好在最后的成果还挺不错的。”  
他冲茂夫得意地拍了拍因为过短的浴袍而漏出大半的大腿，浮夸地展示了一下自己如今光滑一片的腿型，“那保安不仅二话不说就把我放进去了，还非要我留下联系方式，一个劲地夸我腿好看哦。”  
他大笑起来，甚至擦了擦眼角溢出的眼泪，“超好笑的吧——怎么了？”灵幻困惑地看了茂夫一眼，“怎么露出这种表情？哪里难受吗？”

“嗯。”茂夫的声音就和此时的眼神一样压抑而深沉。  
“很难受。”

——[85%]

 

“什么？具体是哪里难受？”灵幻急忙跑了过来，用手按在了他的额头上，“头疼？肚子疼？你又锻炼过度了？还是昨晚没有睡好？”  
小酒窝也紧张地凑了过来，“不会吧？难道是超能力的问题？”  
“能坐起来吗，Mob？”灵幻放轻了动作，把手放在茂夫的肩上，“还是说动一下也不舒服？”  
他半跪在茂夫的面前，大大敞开的浴衣下摆，让最后一件衣物暴露无遗。只有一根腰带松松系住中间的浴衣上方，则让大片的锁骨、胸膛、小腹，全都强行出现在茂夫的视野之中。

茂夫再度闭上了眼睛，一只手往后搭在了灵幻的手背上，声音里像是十分痛苦，“……不要靠得这么近，师父。”

——[91%]

 

“啊，抱歉。”灵幻往后退了一步，“是被碰到都会感到疼痛吗？”他叹了一口气，“只能打给救护车了吧？”  
“不用。”茂夫很快说道。  
“可你的身体这个样子——”  
“我没有身体哪里不舒服。”茂夫的语气绝对算不上“还好”。这样说，只加深了灵幻和小酒窝的担忧。

“是因为我自己的缘故。”茂夫痛苦地闭上了眼睛，声音沉闷。  
“因为我居然会忘记了怎样正常地喜欢一个人，开始变得像一个色情狂、犯罪者一样可怕了。”

——[95%]

“你在说什么呢？”灵幻实在没想到是这么个答案，一时有些失笑，“你怎么可能成为那样的人？”  
“不过也是，你本来就到了这个年纪了。”

“听好了。”他重新跪坐到茂夫的身前，认真地说道，“对自己喜欢的人有想要深入发展、想要做爱的想法，”他正常无比地说出了那个词，“都是再正常不过的事了。”  
“或者说，在我们成为了大人之后，喜欢一个人，却没有想要和她有性爱方面的想法的话，那份喜欢，才是罕见的。你明白了吗？”  
“所以，”灵幻一手按在他的肩上，温和而充满鼓励地注视着他，“害羞是可以的。但绝对不要为此责怪自己，Mob。也不要把这种心情视作洪水猛兽。”  
“努力去追求对方，在得到对方的喜欢后，就能好好地提出这个愿望了哦。”

“那，”他抬眼看向了灵幻，“师父喜欢这样的我吗？”

“啊？”灵幻完全没有跟上他跳跃的节奏，只是下意识地揉了一把他的脑袋，笑道，“这不是当然的嘛。”

——[99%]

“？”  
“？？”  
“？？？”  
“不是吧？”小酒窝趴在透明的结界墙上，看着那个似乎遥不可及的房间，不可置信地惨叫道，“我就笑了你一句童贞男而已啊？至于吗，茂哥？至于吗？”

“……”  
灵幻看了一眼小酒窝突然消失的地方，又看了一眼刚刚突然把他掀倒摁在地上的茂夫，茫然了一会儿才找回了自己的声音。  
“怎么了，Mob？你真的很不对劲。”

“您刚刚说了，这份想法是正常的。”茂夫一手撑在地上，一手抓着灵幻的手腕，语气听起来依然平静，“而且，如果对方也喜欢我的话，我就能跳过过程，直接问那个问题了吧？”

“那我问了，师父。”茂夫用力把灵幻的双手按在脑袋上方，居高临下地看着他，“现在我要和您做爱。”  
“我想要从头到脚亲吻您每一寸的身体，想要一直和您接吻，直到您喘不过气，想要您老实地在我的怀里尖叫着高潮，想要和您十指交叉，然后用力地进入您的身体，想要在这里，在您的家里、我的家里，在事务所，此后的一生，都一直和您做爱。”

“您同意吗？”

灵幻不可置信地睁大了眼睛。  
“……嗯？”

他的冷汗从额角流了下来。  
完蛋了，他想。  
这孩子现在看起来，是认真地要实现他所说的每一件事。

——[100%]


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇

别开玩笑了……  
灵幻不可置信地看着压在自己上方的人。  
他还从未如此直接、清晰地体会过茂夫的100%形态。或者说，他从没有被这个模样的茂夫，如此具有针对性地对待过。  
现在他能理解为什么从很久以前起，那些灵也好、灵能力者也好，在面对茂夫的时候，都会畏惧成那副不争气的模样了。  
灵幻甚至在某个瞬间觉得，如果自己此时没有说“好，那你做吧”，自己就会被杀掉还是怎么的。在腰带被茂夫松开，胸前的软肉也被一把攥住的时候，灵幻痛呼一声，心里这么想着。  
Mob、Mob那家伙会对他做出那种强迫的事吗……

当然不会啦！  
灵幻重新从弟子的冲击性话语里找回了理智，一时间松了口气：没错，就算这个世界上的人全都要变成强奸犯，拥有最可能实现这个转变的力量的影山茂夫，却绝不可能那样做。  
他根本没有要紧张或担忧的必要嘛！

“Mob！”灵幻伸出双手，同时“啪”地拍在他的脸上。他用的力道不大，仅仅能用于唤醒一个浅眠的人。但那个严肃的表情、略显畏惧的眼神，比动作更像一盆冰水，让茂夫凭空觉得自己被来了一场不再流行的冰桶挑战。  
“你可以好好控制情绪，用其他正确的方式发泄出来的。你已经学会了啊，别忘了。”灵幻像是根本没有自己正近乎全裸地躺在弟子身下的自觉，依然用惯常的老师口吻说道。  
但茂夫总是很吃他这一套。

“师……父……”像过去的很多次一样，茂夫仿佛被叫醒的梦游之人一般，慢慢地、惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
他总是觉得自己已经长大了很多。他学会了难过、学过了开心，还慢慢地以为自己再也不会哭了。  
可现在他又像回到了14岁的时候，在自己最不想战斗的时候，自己认识的人却全都在朝他呐喊“非你不可”。只有师父、一直只有师父，不会把他当作无所不能、所以必须肩负责任的超能力者，一直以来照亮着自己的方向。  
但现在，就连这个人，都在用这种眼神看他了。

……他都做了些什么啊？

——[2%]

 

就算房间里的暖气开得十分足，灵幻依然被弟子滴下来的眼泪凉得一个激灵。  
“好了好了。”他轻叹了一口气，像安抚因为咬坏了沙发而被责骂的小狗，胡乱地揉着茂夫的脑袋，“我已经说过了，不要因为这种事情责怪自己啦。”  
“身体健康、年龄正当，想要发泄不是理所当然的吗？！”灵幻立刻找回了平时义正言辞的状态，乱七八糟地举例，“就连拥有两个大脑的海豚也整天想着找鱼、甚至跨种族找人XX。Mob你甚至连性别都没跨过去哦！”灵幻对他比了一个大拇指。

“……”茂夫的眼泪停滞了下来，觉得自己大抵又是要回到初中那会儿还没学会怎样恰当表达的时候了：师父，和外表、身材带给人的感觉完全不同，毁气氛的能力仿佛也是超能力级别的。  
他觉得直到现在，在他把想说的话一次性全部说完后，灵幻依然没有找到那个最关键的重点。  
所以他轻叹了一口气，把仍旧覆盖在年长男子胸前的手往上，慢慢地贴上灵幻的下巴，而拇指按住灵幻下唇上的那处伤口。

“师父。”  
“我没有在为自己也会产生性欲这种事而烦恼。”茂夫抬眼直直地望向灵幻，“我苦恼，因为我只想对师父发泄性欲。”  
灵幻的眼神慌乱了一瞬——被茂夫难得地准确捕捉，所以在灵幻再次用那副长辈的模样说心灵鸡汤的时候，茂夫意识到：师父早已充分地明白了这一点，而他只是在逃避这个可怕的问题。

茂夫想了想，把一直如平板撑般撑在半空的身体慢慢地降了下去，贴紧了灵幻的身体。只隔着茂夫那件轻薄的浴衣，这份大约仅0.1mm相触的触感简直令人头皮发麻。  
“师父，”虽然身高已经比灵幻高了不少，在此时此刻，茂夫依然从更下的方向，往上望着灵幻的眼睛，“我现在，一看到师父的身体、想到师父的模样，下面还是硬的。”  
“师父会因为这个而讨厌我吗？”

灵幻的冷汗再次流了下来。“下面还是硬的”这种事，他真的不需要再这么详细地说明了：灵幻已经充分体会到了。  
他并不惧怕茂夫对他做什么强迫的事情，可他却第一次在面对茂夫的成长问题的时候，如此地找不到对策：本来就是吧，古往今来，到底有多少当师父的人，会想着，啊，我看着长大的弟子，在将来的某一天会想和我做爱哦。

见他始终没有回答，茂夫的眼睛垂落了下去，显得十分低落。茂夫并未拥有什么天赋异禀的浓密长睫毛，但那副纤细而显得柔软的模样，却总是让那双过于漆黑的眼睛看起来柔和又缺乏攻击性。  
“果然如此。师父讨厌我了吗？”

看着这样的表情，灵幻觉得自己的心脏就像在被小酒窝拿着情趣软鞭在一下下地抽——等等，这和小酒窝有什么关系。  
“……我知道了啦！”在一阵下定决心的沉默后，灵幻还是选择刻意忽视那个本质的问题，而是用一个“暂行方法”来解决眼下的一时危机。  
他的手在身侧犹豫地空握了握，随后，就如同大脑一般，下定了决心，往下伸去，直到触摸到那个如今还坚硬地抵在自己大腿上的东西。  
这是最普通的生理课教学！教学！在真的触摸到以前，灵幻在脑子里拼命地对自己吼叫着。不！是除灵！是和按摩一样，正经的除灵业务！

“啊……师父……”  
但在自己的手握上去的那刻，在自己的弟子发出了一声属于成年男性的短暂低吟之后，灵幻脑子里那个举着喇叭的小人却再也支撑不下去了。  
——那个小人和灵幻本人一样，被突如其来的羞赧感，冲击地用一只手遮住了眼睛，全身燥热地就像在炎夏被扔进了一锅滚烫的热水。

糟了、糟了、糟了！  
灵幻比刚刚听到弟子的大胆发言时更惊慌地想到。  
糟了。  
作为一个三十好几的中年男性，他好像在刚刚的那一秒里，突然意识到了自己弟子的荷尔蒙魅力。

“哈、哈哈…哈，”灵幻勉勉强强地用那张绯红的脸强装镇定，“Mob，你发育的，还真的挺、好啊，哈哈哈……”

即使被握住了最重要的器官，本世纪最强的超能力者仍然没有要挣扎或反抗的意思。茂夫的手依旧撑在灵幻的身体两侧，像是打定了主意，会顺从地接受灵幻之后要对他做的一切，刚刚流过眼泪的眼睛，变得愈发红了些。  
“师父……”随着灵幻手中颤动着的器官，茂夫的额上也流下了一滴汗。  
那滴晶莹、滚圆的液体，从他的脸侧缓缓地滑落，煽情地停留在他的下巴上、灵幻的视野正中，欲坠不坠。

Mob……是真的变成充满魅力的大人了啊。  
心里想到这句话的时候，灵幻并没有在用一个长辈或是师长欣慰的态度。  
他呆呆地盯着茂夫微皱着眉，和平常的面瘫完全不同的动情模样，就像是人生中第一次看到黄片的小学生一样——被陌生的情色世界震撼得说不出话来。

“师父……”茂夫还在轻轻地喊着，像是要用这一声声的称呼，把灵幻作为师父的部分全部除灵掉，而只留下一个正常男性的部分——躺在另一个男人身下，几近全裸、两腿敞开，手里还握着对方性器的男性。  
这一次茂夫的声音里藏着些忍耐与委屈，潜台词显而易见：既然握住了他的下身，那现在一动不动的，又在做什么呢？

灵幻下意识地移开了眼睛，明明自己没有超能力这件事，早已被茂夫知晓了，他却再一次体会到了那种令人慌张的心虚。  
“哦、哦……具体呢，就是、这么做的。”灵幻的语气听起来还挺像那么一回事的——生理课老师之类的，但配上那个刻意移向一侧的眼神、慌张而努力试图遮掩的表情，和一直紧绷的身体后，就显得一点儿也没有说服力了。  
但茂夫现在没有功夫去深入追问这之后的意义。他像是承受不了地往下靠在了灵幻的肩上，额头抵着地板，而压抑又低哑的喘息贴紧灵幻的耳边。

所谓自慰这件事呢，或许最重要的是“经验之差”。  
就像几乎没有经验的茂夫本人，只被稍稍一弄就会感到截然不同的强烈快感。也就像灵幻注意力完全不集中，也能娴熟地弄得小年轻的弟子亢奋起来的身体记忆。  
注意力完全不集中的灵幻，现在正在脑子里想着诸多儿童不宜与人老心累兼备的话题：Mob的那个……  
好大。

而且热而坚硬得仿佛他在握一根烧红的铁棒。他既不敢把这滚烫的东西，像平时喝到热茶似的扔出去，也要在手粗略估量出的大小里，把心中填满作为男性输了后的不甘——而他还要努力想法儿讨好这根铁棒。  
唯一庆幸的，只是好在经验过于稀少的青年并不难讨好。

灵幻听见茂夫低低的喘息在自己的耳边如此直接、清晰，而距离短暂地响着。他手里的东西颤抖得愈发厉害的时候，这个压抑的喘息也越来越粗重。  
灵幻太熟悉不过男性到达爆发点的时候的模样。但他的参考样本，在今晚以前，也只有自己一个人。直到今夜，茂夫在他手里射精的时候，灵幻才仿佛第一次发现似的：茂夫会用一只手紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，结实漂亮的脊背绷紧，紧紧贴在他耳边的嘴唇里，也发出了仿佛低泣似的长长喘息。  
年轻男性的这副模样，比他自己在沙发上，像例行公事似的，播放看过无数次的同一张碟片，面无表情地握着自己的性器上下动作，匆匆结束后再瘫在沙发上想些漫无边际——反正不是绮念的杂事，比他这种中年男性的生理活动，实在……  
性感多了。

灵幻僵直地感受着自己手上、下腹、仅剩的一件衣物上，湿漉漉的感觉，在茂夫缓过神以前，一直怔怔地看着天花板，没有说话。

“师父……”然后，他的弟子从余韵中缓了过来，微抬起身，比刚才更近地贴近了灵幻的脸。  
“您硬了。”  
就像已经知道自己结局的囚犯一样，灵幻毫无意外、依旧僵硬地等来了这句话。

“这也、不、不出奇吧。”灵幻试图从这个可怕的局面里，让两个人很快都重新回到正轨——师父偶尔帮徒弟解决一下生理问题什么的，勉强扯一扯，还是能装作一切还是正经的师徒情吧？  
“好、…了。”灵幻讪讪地笑了两声，“那我们去洗个澡，就，睡吧。明早上还要爬到山顶上去、去——”  
灵幻情不自禁地惊喘了一声，“你、你这，才过去多久？”灵幻在感到自己半硬的器官，被另一个坚硬的同伴贴上来的时候，由衷地意识到，不管是在硬件上，还是能力上，自己的弟子似乎都出色地实现了“青出于蓝而胜于蓝”。

但他就像一只被人赶到了圆圈前的海豚：跳过了一个也是跳，跳过了下一个也是跳。何不干脆一次跳完呢？ “我……”灵幻硬着头皮说道。  
“再帮你一次？”

这个答案似乎并不如人意。

“不能……进去吗？”茂夫如此近距离地望着他的眼睛，声音低低的、闷闷的。

不行！  
绝对不行！  
只是用手撸撸还能敷衍过去，让弟子插进自己身体了还能怎么解释？！

茂夫的眼眶还是红红的，眼角残留着半滴晶亮的湿意，好像他小学第一次敲开事务所的门的时候：一条被遗弃在角落的纸箱里的小狗，还不大会走，也不怎么叫唤，只是趴在箱底，眼巴巴地看着走过来的灵幻，好像在说“没有你就不行”似的。  
所谓取向狙击就是这么回事了吧。  
灵幻摸着自己噗通噗通跳的心脏上方，故作成熟与大方地咳了一声，“也、也不是不行吧……”  
我在说什么？

“但是！”他伸出了一根手指强调道，“不能伤到我哦。师父之前也没有——”  
小酒窝、是小酒窝上了他的身来使坏了吗？

“师父，是第一次吗？”茂夫的眼睛就像被点燃的仙女棒，发出“滋滋”的金色光芒。  
为什么我现在被自己的弟子压在榻榻米上，还被问些这种像是新婚之夜丈夫质问妻子的糟糕问题啊？  
灵幻想来想去，都想不出到底是哪一个选择导向了现在这个结局。

但即使这个结局，对于灵幻来说，就仿佛一场荒诞与惊悚并存的春梦，但在这里，却仿佛是茂夫想要达成的最好结局。  
“师父，”茂夫看着他，那样高兴地笑了起来，“我现在好高兴。”  
他甚至再一次流出了眼泪，明明在和小蕾告白的时候也没有——就像是把他、把灵幻新隆，当做了最重要与在乎的人一般。  
“因为我喜欢师父。”

灵幻觉得，如果茂夫的“师父”战术真的存在的话，那么，现在他一定已经大获成功了——他现在，至少此时此刻，像是真的不再把茂夫当做那个娇小、孱弱而需要引导与保护的Mob看待了，而是用另一个男性的眼光，看着眼前这个年轻人，并深刻地意识到：这实在是一个年轻、充满魅力，而且似乎能带来一切令中年男人腿软与心动的新鲜体验的好感对象。  
他之所以使劲地逃避茂夫的“我喜欢师父”那个本质问题，而不是做回自己地、用好笑与不以为意的姿态笑道“只是青春期的混乱啦”，不正是因为，他不想真的面对那个心底最深的真相吗？  
——从什么时候起，他的弟子对于他来说，就不仅仅是“弟子”这一含义了。  
“真是……”  
灵幻没有选择让这个问题继续，而是伸手擦了擦茂夫的眼睛，“哭得太难看了。”他说着，亲了上去。

茂夫接吻的经验，甚至比自慰的经验更少。  
在灵幻吻上去的时候，他只是呆愣愣地承受着，就和一张白纸的小孩子一般。灵幻低低发出了一声笑声，“这算什么？”他的声音因为平时罕见的低哑，而充满了难得的性感，“把嘴张开啊。”  
茂夫老老实实地，这么照做了。

灵幻一时觉得，自己就像在给初中时的Mob补数学题——总是需要细致而耐心的。  
他闭上眼睛，伸出舌头，探进了茂夫的唇齿间，心里想的却是：这真是一个学术性100%的接吻。  
所以他漫不经心地舔了舔茂夫乖巧而蜷缩到口腔后头的舌头，甚至没有带上一点儿情欲的意味。

茂夫总是一个学什么都很慢的笨学生。  
但他总是能用足够的努力赶上来。  
——三秒后，灵幻再次感受到这一点了。

“——唔！”灵幻瞪大了眼睛，因为后脑勺被弟子死死按着，而没有逃避的途径。  
他的舌头被毫无技巧地、彻底地舔过，被另一个人的口腔重重地吮吸，被另一个人的牙齿轻轻地咬舐——直到这一系列的“酷刑”过去，弟子的舌头才慢吞吞地，带着胜利者侵略的姿态，伸进了他的嘴里。  
灵幻用力地抓紧身上茂夫的衣服，像是想把那件可怜的布料生生撕破。他被按在榻榻米上，只能放弃一切抵抗地承受这些轻狂而肆意的深吻。承载不住的唾液溢出了口腔，而呼吸也正在逐渐变得困难。  
灵幻觉得自己真是疯了，才会把年轻人的体力、对性爱的征服欲与探索欲，看得和自己这种毫无激情的中年男相等。而这种错误的意识，让他再也没有“学术性”的念头，只剩下一片空白的大脑，和唯一一个想法：  
我可能要死在这个吻里。

“师父……”当茂夫终于松开他的时候，灵幻颓然地倒了下去，虽然看不到此时自己的模样，但用脚趾想也知道肯定很糟：  
同为男人的硬件没有比下去、同为人类的肺活量也差远了。  
现在除了经验以外，自己还有什么能胜过弟子？  
——满脸绯红地松软躺着，口水把下巴弄得一塌糊涂，眼神恍惚而迷茫，仿佛色情漫画里才会出现的工口脸吗？

茂夫直起了身，虚骑在了他的身上。他用着并不熟练的动作，伸手抚摸灵幻的身体，从用指尖触摸、滑下后仰的脖子曲线，到全掌覆盖上灵幻只剩下点儿胸肌残留的柔软胸肉，最后，他的手来到灵幻的内裤边上，缓慢地把它拉了下来。  
他用着那种低沉的、难耐的声音。“师父……我想进入你。”  
灵幻看着自己的一条腿被慢慢地提了上去，在灯光下反射出一片光滑白色的肌肤，就像不是自己的腿一般——失策了，早知今日，我就应该留下原来的毛腿，从根本上避免这件事的。  
但现实里，他伸手遮住了自己的眼，声音低得难以听清，“……说了不用再问了吧？”

“嗯。”茂夫还是用着他那个熟悉的乖巧声音——如果不是在说的时候，还同时在用手指笨拙地开拓他的甬道就更好了。  
灵幻始终没有说话。或者说，他没什么机会说话。  
在慢性子的扩张过程里，茂夫像是生怕他会感到无聊似的，一边还在抚摸着他的身体，似乎是希冀能给他带来更多的快感。他对性的渴望是如此的坦诚与迫切，可对灵幻的照顾却如此的耐心与仔细。  
只是方法完全不对。  
有些时候，灵幻觉得自己的胸肉和臀肉好像要被捏出青紫了，又有些时候，他只想冲握住自己性器的弟子吼叫“不要那么轻飘飘地抚摸啊！”

在两人都感到差不多的时候，茂夫重新俯身下来，挤入了他的腿间，因为长时间的等待而变得愈发坚硬的器官，抵在了他的臀缝之间。  
“师父、我要进去了哦。”  
这种时候，还在说着这种称呼，不就像是什么糟糕的情趣play一样了吗？灵幻倍感糟糕地想。  
“哦。”但他听起来镇定极了，“进来吧。”

“嘶——”  
于是他们同时低呼了一声。

茂夫与震惊的灵幻对视了一眼，又默默望了一眼自己的身下，分明也看过了一些黄片，但似乎还是完全没有学习到重点。  
他把这份疑惑直白地表述了出来，用着问灵幻数学题时一样的困惑语气，“师父，为什么进不去呢？”  
灵幻觉得自己在被那个巨大的“凶器”杀死之前，迟早要先因为给弟子解惑的羞耻感给杀掉。

“这是、因为……”灵幻的嘴唇嗫嚅了两下。  
最后，他终于放弃了一切抵抗，叹了一口气，再次伸手往下，一只手握住弟子的下身，一只手掰开了自己的臀肉。  
不能看Mob的脸、绝对不能看Mob的脸……  
灵幻在心里颤抖着，随后慢慢牵引着弟子挺进了自己的身体。

在终于完全进入以后，两个人都从始终紧绷的状态里放松了一小片刻。  
灵幻还在心惊胆战地体会着体内这份完全的压迫感，心里一边尖叫着：如果有什么全国最感动的师父奖项的话，就别再做任何犹豫，直接送给他灵幻新隆吧！

“我动了哦。”  
虽然这么说了，但在此以前，茂夫实际就已经开始实行了。  
所以，灵幻的反应也只有唯一的一个。

“慢、慢点、”灵幻感觉自己无法呼吸地用力攀着弟子的肩膀，用力摇着头，试图从这份专属于年轻人的过强精力中逃避开去，“你…太、大了啊！”  
他要疯了。  
他后悔了。  
他根本不该以缺乏锻炼的中年老男人身姿，去同意一个肉改部出身的超能力年轻人对他为所欲为。

茂夫毫无技巧与经验地动作着，但已经足以把灵幻撞得不断往后移去，只能发出崩溃的哭喊。  
茂夫被汗水打湿的额发黏在额角，而他贴在灵幻的耳边，一边低低喘息着，一边说道，“师父，您抓的我的背好痛啊。”茂夫让自己的一只手与灵幻的交叉、相握，但也因此，让这个动作成为了扼制反抗的途径之一。  
“但是，今晚我不会停的哦。”

灵幻几乎要被这份过于刺激的快感逼迫地哭出了声，第一次在茂夫面前流露出了几分软弱与求饶，“那你……”他不可自控地吸着气，“快点结束吧！”他崩溃地喊道。

茂夫低喘了一声，没有理会从颈部流下的汗液，只是直起了上半身，居高临下地看着灵幻，漆黑的眼睛深沉而专注。  
“我喜欢你。”他把两人交握的手拉到了唇边，凝视着灵幻的眼睛，郑重地亲吻了一下他们的手。  
“新隆。”

"我们现在，就算在一起了哦。"

妈的。  
灵幻疲倦而挫败地把另一只手覆在自己的眼睛上。  
他现在真心觉得，自己的弟子性感得要命。


End file.
